


Appendage

by thinkwritexpress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: Much like in "A French Mistake," body parts are ordered, and chaos ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got on my tumblr before I deactivated it! It's short, but it fulfills the request.

You stare at the box in your hands suspiciously, regarding it with caution. Sam had somewhat sheepishly warned you a few days ago about a package, and it seems that this is it. There’s a strange smell emanating from the box, and you decide it best to leave the thing be, choosing to wait on Sam, to get back and explain.

When Sam returns to the bunker, you’re still sitting by the package, book in hand. Sam hesitates uneasily in the doorway, taking in the scene. You flick your gaze from your book to him and slowly close your book, standing up leisurely, taking your time to make him squirm.

Taking a deep breath, you place your hand on top of the reeking box. “Sam Winchester, what is in this damned box? Its stench has slowly gotten worse as I’ve sat here.” You complain, your voice dangerously calm, and Sam winces.

He rubs the back of his neck and shifts his feet nervously. “Well, ah, you see... I bought part of a dead person… I needed a human appendage for a spell.” He tries to explain awkwardly.

your face is carefully blank, not wanting to give your thoughts away, and Sam fidgets even more, the awkward feeling in the air not dissipating.

“Listen, (Y/N), please. Don’t tell Dean. I- I can get rid of it, if it bothers you. It’s just that the spell… It could help us with so much. Please understand, I’m just trying to help.” He pleads with you, hope and distress warring in his eyes.

You sigh and nod, looking apprehensive. “Alright Sam. Our secret. Just.. Be careful. Spells are tricky work.” You warn before grabbing your book and walking away, not wanting to be involved in his mischief.

A few hours later, the smoke alarms through the bunker are blaring and smoke has found its way to your room. You start coughing and make your way to the door outside, your lungs straining for clean air.

Dean comes out moments later, eyes wide with worry. “Where’s Sammy?” He asks frantically, his eyes searching. You give a helpless shrug and Dean curses before running back into the bunker in search of his brother.

You hesitate only a second before running back in after the idiot. You wave your hand in front of your face, trying to clear away the smoke, though it’s hopeless. Eyes watering, you make your way through the bunker, following the sound of Dean’s yells.

You walk into one room and it’s completely empty, no smoke, nothing. The boys sound really close, right in the room with you, but you can’t see anything. “Dean? Sam?” You call out, stepping to the middle of the room.

“(Y/N)? Can you hear us? Can you see us?” Sam’s voice comes from the emptiness, and you whirl in a circle.

“I can’t see anyone. The room looks empty.” You wring your hands, an old nervous habit, and feel a hand on your arm, making you freeze. “Wh-which of you are touching me?” You ask hesitantly, and Sam chuckles. 

“Me. Now close your eyes. Let’s see if I can fix this.” He requests and you comply without hesitation. A wet sensation rolls across your eyelids and when your eyes flutter open at Sam’s go-ahead, they go wide at the wreckage around you. 

“What the hell did you do Winchester?"


End file.
